How Do You Love Someone?
by strange-summer-melancholy
Summary: When everything takes a turn for the worst, will these 7 damaged souls be able to find love and happiness back in there lives our will they forever live in a pit of darkness? Multiple pairings. Rated T.
1. Fire Takes No Holidays

**Fire takes no holidays**

Ursa heart was pounding and she could hear ever distinct scream in her ears. She ran down the burning hallway desperately trying to get to her children. _They could only be around here somewhere? _Smoke burned her nose as she turned the bend ahead, running so fast she almost missed the room completely. They were in her master bedroom crying together in the corner as their father stood above them evilly. He made a grab for Zuko who had a huge burn mark on left eye. The boy tried to move but Ozai was far to quick and he through Zuko over to the other side of the room. Knocking the poor boy out. Ursa instinctively ran for her son picking the boy up in her arms shielding him from all damage that monster could do to him.

Ozai could almost feel the protection surrounding his son but he had not so easily forgotten his daughter still lying behind him on the floor. He took one last drink of the liquor bottle in his hand before throwing it onto the wall letting the flames engulf the liquid.

Ursa watched in horror as her house burned she could hear the distant scream of servants and maids as they ran to escape a fiery death. She felt tears sliding down her face and she could hear her son's quick breathing. She watched as Ozai lunged for her daughter, and she heard Azula scream absolutely terrified that her dad would give her a scar to match her brothers. She looked down at her little girl scrambling to get to safety as the flames began to consume the door way and there only escape. Ursa knew if there was any hope of getting any of them out she would have to take it now. Without even a second glance Ursa was running with her little boy in her arms hearing her daughters pleads for help as she ran him to safety. She was almost crushed by her burning chandelier but had finally made it out the front door. She finally got to the center of her lawn when she realized all the firefighters and red trucks surrounding her house she couldn't hear the sirens but she saw an ambulance and immediately handed her son over to one of the medics. She could see the doctors mouth moving but could not hear a word he was saying, not that any of that matter she had to find her daughter before she had a scar too. Ursa raced back towards that house. She could only think about her daughter being beaten malicious by that sadistic man she had once loved, the man that used to be a good father, provider a motley millionaire provider actually. She had finally raced across her long front yard and was at their large cherry wood front door when an unusual arm stretched out in front of her preventing her from entering the burning mansion.

"Move aside!" she screeched not having enough time to waste with this man.

"I'm sorry miss but you can't enter this building you have to go!" he shouted over the sounds of crackling wood and stone.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY DAUGHTER IS"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND GO!" He Screamed shoving her shoulder back and pointing to the ambulance. That was when she realized she herself was bleeding, but that didn't matter right now Azula mattered right now.

"NO I NEED TO"

"GO!" he said shoving her in the shoulder she made a move to enter the building but another man grabbed from the behind dragging her away from her home.

"NO PLEASE! LISTEN! NO!" she begged the man to let go of her he was dragging her over towards an ambulance were she saw Zuko on a stretcher with doctors examining him from every angle.

"AZULA!" she screamed struggling to get out of the man's grasp but it was as if no one saw her no one had heard her no one even noticed her presence in the man's arms. She started at her son unable to process any of this. It's like it was a dream, no a never ending nightmare. She only wished she could pretend it was.

BOOM!

Ursa stopped struggling immediately and turned her attention back to the house. She could see a huge smoke cloud in the air as particles and wood and marble where thrown everywhere. The house had just exploded. Ursa couldn't hear anything around her except her heart beat ringing in her ears. Her stomach dropped to her feet as she stood unmoving in the man's arms staring at the house that her daughter was in. The house that was no longer there. The house that had just exploded.

**Okay i Understand that this is really short and I'm really hoping to make my chapters longer...Sorry. But this is the kickoff to my first series and its really just about 7 kids (Azula, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Jet) who have lived through and or going through extremely tough times and find each other in a therapy session and begin to form an awkward friendship. The rest i will not give away and so i hope you enjoy. Also i have to say that i am not the owner and or writer of Avatar the last airbender the credit for that amazing story goes to Brian and Mike.**

**Love**

**LifeTimesWorth**


	2. Rose Like Water

**Rose like Water**

The cold was over bearing. The water hit Hakoda like a million knives stabbing him from every angle. He was trying so hard to get to the surface but I seemed so far away. He was clawing his way to the top and just when he couldn't hold his breath any longer he was there. Looking he was in the middle of the coldest ocean with nothing surrounding him. _Had their ship sunk_? He looked around for any evidence that there was still a ship with his family sleeping on it quietly but there was nothing for miles. Realization hit Hakoda hard. _His family. Where was his family? _

His breathing became heavy, Adrenalin began pumping through his veins and he felt his heart start beating frantically. Hakoda first instinct was to shout for them but he knew where they were. He immediately flung himself under water searching for any signs of life or a sunken ship he saw floating down towards the bottom of the oceans grasps. He saw the ships bright headlight somehow still on shinning through the darkness. He abruptly began swimming towards it like a speeding bullet the pull the sail boat was causing from its sink was not to immense but was still strong enough that he could fell it. He reached the boat searching around for anything anyone. His lungs felt like they were going to collapse when he saw frantic feet kicking around in the water. He swam towards it knowing it he didn't have air soon he and his family would all drown at this bottomless pit.

He was panicking he couldn't reach the person fast enough. He was going to die but something in him pushed him on like it already knew what was awaiting him there. Hakoda used all his strength to reach the person. He saw how tiny the legs were and that there were not just two but six pairs of legs. He looked up looking for their heads his eyes were burning from the salt. He saw a small air pocket above him and he kicked off of the bottom of the room up to the air that he so desperately needed. He gasped for air coming up he heard commotion and screaming and he opened his eyes blinking the salt away. When his vision cleared he saw his entire family there.

"We need to get out of here!" He screamed to them. They all looked more panicked them him there faces showing nothing but fear although his wife she looked brave like she knew what needed to be sacrificed and had no problem doing it. He felt there undersized air pocket getting smaller and smaller.

"Go take both of them and go I will follow you." He looked at her she was so calm and so brave she had a look of hope in her eyes like she knew that they were all going to make it through this although he was to dumbfounded to see it then to oblivious to understand that, this would be the last thing he would ever hear from his wife Kya.

"GO NOW!" she shouted and he grabbed his children they were both shaking from the cold and from fear.

"Take a deep breath." He commanded and then taking one last breath of air himself he plummeted back into the cold waters.

He was racing towards the surface but he took one look back to make sure that his wife was coming. He couldn't see Kya anywhere but his first priority was his children. He kicked and began swimming back to the surface.

The air was like ice on his face and he heard his children gasping for air.

"Daddy!" his daughter pleaded, "Where are we? Where's Mommy?" _Kya_ he though diving back down into the cold darkness without a word. Everywhere he looked there was nothing but blackness. He couldn't even see the lit headlights of his boat. More importantly he couldn't see his wife. She was gone, a rose like water

* * *

**Okay so chapter 2! I'm trying to give you insight on the traumatic things that happened to each family without giving you to much information about how the kids cope with it. Thats what the story will be about in later chapters so it will most likely be told from a parents point of view i still have Toph, Aang, and Jet to do and the only problem with them is that i don't know their parents well to be honest i think i will either do Jet or Aang next because although i know more about Toph I can't relate to that whats so ever and i already have a vivid idea of what I'm going to do with Aang more so than with Jet. Also and rose like water means something that didn't really work out or went horribly wrong. Avatar belongs to Brain and Mike. So I hoped you enjoyed and chapter 3 will be up soon hopefully.**

**Love, **

**LifeTimesWorth**


	3. The Goal in Life is Death

**The Goal in Life is Death**

"Ahh! AHH!"

"Come one Mrs. Sawicki push!" Hideki was pulling his hair out in the waiting room, the doctor had insisted that he wait out this part of his wife's child birthing and 'let the professionals take care of the job'. Apparently she was in such a delicate condition that she needed doctors with her at all times.

"SHE'S CROWNING!" A bunch of nurses bustled by him. A loud beeping sound wrong from one of the monitors.

"What's going on?" he asked standing up and stopping one of the nurses running to his wife.

"Your son is about to be born sir, I hope you have a name ready." She grinned, they did have a name ready. He and Keito had already picked it out. Aang, Aang Sawicki. He repeated in his head. His son would be beautiful.

"AHHHHHH!" his wife's loud cries sprung him out of his daydream their baby boy would be here any minute.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," any minute now.

"AHHHH!" the monitors were going crazy and his heart was racing just as fast, but everything turned to slow motion the minute he heard that crying. The marvelous loud cry of his baby. It was all he heard in his ears you would think he would notice even more nurses and doctors running to his wife. The obnoxious alarming ringing out.

He sighed, in the waiting room listening to his baby cry for what felt like hours. His baby was here yet he still couldn't see him, he did not understand what was happening the nurses said that they would be with him shortly. And so he waited, and waited, and waited. After long his thoughts drifted to all the possible things that could be happening preventing him from his baby. Of course the worst was his first thought and that was that his precious baby was dead. He was so consumed into his own thoughts that he hadn't realized that the doctor was kneeling in front of him.

"Mr. Sawicki," the Doctor whispered as he averted his eyes to meet his own. He didn't stay anything but he saw it all in his eyes something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. The doctor continued on without any affirmation, "Your wife she, she didn't handle the birth well, and well, I sorry to say this Mr. Sawicki but she did not make it.." His whole world went black. He stood up and began to walk away. He heard faint voices calling for him to return but he made no actions to return, he continued on in the darkness.

He hadn't realized that he had arrived at his apartment. That he threw every photo, everything and anything glass he had smashed onto the floor. The apartment was a wreck, his life was a wreck without Keito. His wonderful Keito. He pack his bags and he was gone. Without a trace, without any ryhme or reason, he had left, he left his life, any remembrance of his wife, and most importantly his newborn baby, who would never meet his mother or his father.

* * *

In the hushed hospital reoom there was a man named Gyatso who held an abandoned newborn in his arms. H cooed it soft words as the baby grab his chin and lips. Soon he was asleep and the man was visited by nurses asking for the baby's name and new caretaker. He knew it was him, he called himself a family friend, and told them the name he knew that his loving companion Keito had chosen for her baby boy, the boy that would never know the love that his mother had possessed for him.

"Aang," He said silently looking into the boy's big gray eyes. "Aang Sawicki." The nurse smiled.

* * *

**Okay this one took a while i realize that you are probably waiting for the good part where they all meet together in therapy and the real drama and fun starts and may i tell you that i can't wait to get there. But alas i have to finish the back stories for them all first! This one was very short but i think that the titel fitted well. Poor Aangy but on the contary i do not and probably will not ever own Avatar for that wonderful series we can thank Mikey and Brian! (Sorry about the no nickname Brian.) Up next Jet!**

**Love,  
**

**LifeTimesWorth  
**


	4. Murder is Always a Mistake

**Murder is Always a Mistake**

Ettore tossed slightly in his sheets. Every night he would feel this way. Guilt was building up on him, he wanted to get his family out of here. This horrible place that they were force to live, it wasn't his choice to be here, it was his money's choice. He wanted out, his family wanted out, he just couldn't get them out. His job paid poorly and he had no college education to back him up. Plus nobody would buy his house, nobody wanted a house in the ghetto. This was the hard cold truth and it constantly ate away at Ettore. He wanted a better life for his kids, all five of them, he wanted them to be happy and have everything they asked for. For them not to go hungry at night, for them to play in all the little leagues and participate in the little school functions that there deprived school had. Ettore was jolted out of his thoughts when his wife Mariko touched his shoulder lightly.

"What do you think caused the fight that Tommaso got into today?" She whispered he turned his head over to meet her eyes.

"Tommaso said he the other boy called Jet a Douche bag or something and-"

"Goodness! Tommaso is so protective of his younger brother sometimes I wish Gavino would have a little sense and act more like his twin brother." She interrupted him angrily. Gavino had gotten himself into all sorts of ideals lately with drugs and alcohol and such. This was why it was bothering Ettore so much tonight, he knew his son could was better than that but there was almost no hope for the boy now, he could only pray that Tommaso and Jet took different paths. He knew that his daughters would be just fine though. Fontana was already off in the state college, he was so proud of her she got in full scholarship and everything, she probably could have even gone further in life but he didn't have enough money to get on application to the Universities. So she just went to the state school but he still couldn't have been prouder. Then there was little Carolena, she was so cute and she had just started kindergarten, and from what they heard from the teacher said she was the brightest in her class. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a loud noise outside on the porch.

"What was that?" Mariko whispered softly. He didn't respond he continued to listen intensely to the outside world. He heard shuffling of feet and the hushed laughing of young men. He stood up and placed his finger on his wives mouth silencing her. He walking quickly over to the small dresser and opened the top compartment taking out his model 1903 pistol. He slowly walked out of his room and down the hall pressing his body against the wall. He reached the corner and peered over onto the small flight of stairs. He saw his 5 years old daughter walking up the stairs with a glass of water in her hands, she saw him and smiled. He couldn't help but grin back.

"Daddy!" she said looking up to him happily with soft chocolate brown eyes. But then suddenly his ears were ringing and the eyes of his daughter no longer portrayed happiness but emptiness lifelessness. He looked passed her and saw a gunman. The smell of blood engulfed his nose and he screamed lunging at the man.

* * *

Mariko heard the thunder of a gunshot and was sprinting down the hallway in a matter of seconds. She heard her husband scream. She saw him dive down the staircase. She saw her little girl's body on the floor drenched in blood. Everything became foggy, her heart beat thudded in her ears. Someone was screaming. Watching her husband battle the man at the bottom of the stairs she realized it was her.

Jet and Tommaso were suddenly next to her. 6 year old Jet was tugging on her sleeve. 14 year old Tommaso was half way down the stairs ready to face the men dead on.

"Tommaso!" She screamed calling him back to her. "TOMMASO!" she picked Jet up in her arms and ran. She reached the closet at the other end of the hall. Her breathe was gaping and she tasted tears in on her tongue. Another shot was fired and another. Her ears were ringing so loud she was almost sure Jet could hear it. She threw him in the closet.

"Stay here," she breathed "don't leave until I come and get you." And without another word she tore back down the hallway gasping for air between sobs. There was so much noise crowding her brain but everything became silent we she heard one click. The sound of a trigger being pulled back. She was snapped into reality so quickly it almost hurt.

"Hello mother." She turned to see Gavino grinning holding a gun to her temple. He had five men standing behind him all which were holding guns.

"Gavino?" was all she said in disbelief. This wasn't her son, no it couldn't be her Gavino. The once so tiny little boy she had loved here killing his own family his own flesh and blood. She became furious within a tenth of a second. She lashed out at Gavino, at her son.

And that was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

**Finally an update! This was probably one of the most descriptive writing piece i like ever wrote. It's okay sorta. One thing i don't like about it is the naming. There's Ettore, Mariko (don't mistake for Maiko), Fontana, Gavino, Tommaso, Carolena, and then there's Jet...Anyway if you want there names have meanings i actually did that this time! You can like look them up if you want i really don't want to list them all. So this was intense i think. Next up is Toph and that is my final backround thing before we get to therapy so YAY! Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Micheal and Brian and every other character i guess belongs to me! i swichted up this from what i originally wanted it to be but i still think i turned out good! let me know your thoughts!**

**Love, **

**LifeTimesWorth**


	5. Freedom is Emancipation

**Freedom is Emancipation **

This was the fifth time that Toph had run away and her parents were a wreck. Lao thought that his wife was going to melt from all of her tears. He knew why she did it this time. They broke the news to her, but it wasn't his fault you see, Toph would find out they were getting divorced soon anyways. He couldn't help it if he didn't love his wife anymore, and from what he could tell the feeling was mutual. They barely talked and when they did it was strictly about Toph and her business nothing other than the matter. Toph must have gotten some hints they hadn't slept in the same bed for over two years. Why she was taking this as such as surprise, it troubled him greatly that his daughter was so _blind_.

He almost laughed out loud at the irony. Yes Toph was physically blind, he was being too hard on her. She was just a weak little ten year old who was upset by her parents choices. He needed to relax and let her cope things out while the guards searched for her than they could have a heart to heart talk about her life from here on out.

"I told you we," sniff "we should have waited!" Poppy choked between tears. She slowly gathered her bearings trying to calm down. He looked at her pitiless, his eyes so cold, _surely this could not have been the man she had come to love_? **No** she answered herself he was not the same man any longer, that man had left a long time ago.

"No she needed to know Poppy. She is a crybaby and when the guards return her we are going to have a little chat." He closed his eyes holding in his anger there was no need for him to fight with his wife over this. The matter was not to be discussed, they were finally getting rid of each other like he had always wanted. He lied to himself in reassurance.

"She is still so young, and you know how she reacts to these things! She was always one to run away from her issues! We should have seen this coming! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING!" He was silenced by her outburst. Poppy had never been one for screaming, that had been why he married her they were both quiet by nature.

She looked up into his dark eyes waiting for a response, begging for a response. He said nothing, he looked away in shame and still in surprise. _ What was his wife afraid of?_ Toph runs away all the time why was it that this time she was so, so emotional. She is always a wreck over this but she had never screamed to him before, ever. Maybe it was because she wanted to save what little marriage they still had left together. But how rational she was acting out, this was his wife a way he had never seen her before. This was not whom he thought he had married. Suddenly he understood she was talking about more than just Toph, she was talking about their divorce.

"I don't even know you at all do I?" He said turning to her opening his eyes which in turn looked so much softer and confused than before. She lowered her head down in defeat.

"No." She answered plan and flatly. She didn't bother to look up at him, she didn't care for him even the slightest anymore, all she cared about is what they created together. Toph.

As if on cue they golden encrusted doors in front of the broken couple bursted open, revealing a very small but very brave ten year old girl, here a ready to face her issues **head on**, because she was tired of facing them any other way.

Both parents looked up at her concern written on their faces only for a moment until it was quickly replaced by anger.

"How dare you run away like that! We were in the middle of an important discussion young lady and you are going to sit with us like a sophisticated adult and talk this through. Lao yelled feeling his face burn read with anger.

"I want an emancipation." She sated like it was the most normal thing in the world and turned around and walked away. Leaving her parents there to stare at her tiny figure disappearing in the distance.

* * *

**For all you people who don't know what an emancipation is it when a child of over 16 years of age legally separates him or herself from there guardians allowing themselves to live on there own without a guardian figure. Yes Toph is only ten but we don't even know it the emancipation was a success she only requested it, but there is a major hint since a gave you the like definition. And if she does happen to be emancipated just go with it! This is just a fan fiction story for god sake! My disclaimer is that i own nothing Mike and Bryan own Avatar not me! I hope that you people really enjoyed this, it took me extra long because i really struggle writing for Toph, immensely.**

**Love,**

**LifeTimesWorht  
**


	6. Ending the Misery

**Ending the Misery**

"You're all here for one reason, and that reason is not because some annoying great aunt signed you up for the stupid childhood trauma organization, but because you have lost something to yourself greatly in your life. Whether it be a parent, or two, multiple family members, or just yourself, were abused, and any other thing that you can think of, the thing you lost stole the rest of your childhood from you, in different ways for all seven of you standing in this room." He looked all of them in the eye. The first one a small bald kid, looking to be only twelve looked back towards himself with wide gray eyes full of laughter and fun but hiding pain and confusion. He wore an orange T-shirt with long black denim shorts and tight running sneakers tied to his about size 7 feet. He looked back at his orange shirt seeing his name tag reading Aang Sawicki.

Next there was a girl looking to be around the same age as Aang. She wore a light green spaghetti strapped tank top, with mid thigh denim colored shorts that were rolled only once. She had one brown gladiator sandals and her toe nails were a chipping green. Her name tag read Toph Bei Fong, and she was blind.

After Toph sat a boy that was far taller than Aang but his face still held the same innocence. His eyes were a burning shade of blue his skin tanned. His arms lay at his side and he wore a dark blue sweatshirt with a light blue T-shirt underneath. His pants were black exercise shorts that stretched down to his knees. His name tag was labeled Sokka Kaiser in messy print.

Next to him was a girl who had a striking resemblance to Sokka they were related for her name tag read Katara Kaiser in neat print. Katara adorned a layered look with a sky blue tank top underneath of a white elbow length arm shirt with a jeweled button un closer at the top. She had on denim Capri's with navy blue Chuck Taylors.

Beside her there was a boy with tan skin, and long ruffled shaggy hair that he was constantly flipping in which what direction. He had on a plain black T-shirt with baggy green tinted khaki shorts that also reached down to his knees. His name tag printed sloppily Jet Ricci.

Next to Jet sat a pale boy with cold amber eyes. He looked as if he had locked himself up not wanting to share anything with anyone. He wore an open black button-up shirt with a white tank top underneath. He wore long baggy denim jeans and his shoes read OSIRIS® across the tongue. His name tag printed somewhat neatly Zuko Moretti.

Beside Zuko sat a girl whose demeanor couldn't be colder. He golden irises were as sharp as daggers and her expression was as cold as ice, her arms were crossed along with her legs, it was like she was trying to keep herself together because her pieces were falling apart. She had on she wore long black leggings that ended with black urban faux leather booties. She wore a long gray shirt that tightened around the end, her shirt read "baby loves her Couture" in bold black letters. Her name tag read Azula Moretti in perfect cursive but he didn't need to read her name to know the two were related.

And that was his group, these seven kids that looked completely different from each other would have to come together and trust each other enough to share their stories and offer advice to others. And from the looks of these kids this was going to take a lot of work and a lot of trust. Looking at them he couldn't even tell which one was going to crack first, usually it was a female or one of the youngest in the group. A person that the rest of them can single out, but seeing these faces he knew that none of these kids seemed openly willing to talk about their past, he would have to break through some major barriers. He would have to start off with the basics and break off from there.

"Well, I can see that you are all very excited to get started on our curative activities, let's all begin by saying our name and who signed us up for these sessions." He made a point not to say therapy sessions he didn't want to have all the kids thinking that there was something wrong with them. This was not about them being mentally ill, this was preventing that to happen by letting them sort out the ordeals of their childhood and expressing their emotions in a safe, non-judging place so that we can tell them that it's going to be okay and that they did nothing wrong. When you look at the big picture of therapy it seems like there really is no point but people need it and he knows that this will help them.

One of them snorted snapping him out of his tiny trance convincing himself that he was doing good for these children, he looked towards the culprit, if he remembered correctly the boys name was Sokka. "Would you like to go first then?" He asked motioning for the boy to talk.

"No," He said in plain simple words testing the man's limits.

"I guess you only know what best for you." He responded, "Perhaps I should go first." He looked at all the blank faces staring up at him, this was going to be his hardest challenge yet. "My name is Aldo, obviously no one signed me up here but my mom's name is Claudia and my father's name is Joseph. See people it's not that hard, I'm not asking for your life story just your name and one small piece of information."

"Yet." The cold girl stated flatly, he looked over at her, her manipulative eyes looked him up and down reading him like an open book.

"What's that mean Azula?" The boy next to her, who he took to be her brother said in monotone looking off in to space annoyed with his little sister.

"He's not asking us our life stories yet." Her eyes never left him, no one spook in the room and from that he could tell that she saw right through him, through all his ways of saying things without sayings things. She looked to be his most difficult to crack, but he has never turned down a challenge. He made it a game to find the most challenging partaker in each group of kids, finding a challenge kept his drive going and is what made him the best at what he did. All these kids looked as though they could lead up to the potential of an extreme challenge, that's probably why no other child and teen, therapist would deal with this youth group.

"You," He said pointing at the first boy he saw, "Aang," He repeated looking down at his name tag for reassurance. He motioned one finger calling the boy to where he was standing in the middle of the circle. "You start." The boy froze looking at all the faces staring back at him. There was only six but I felt like six hundred.

"My name is, is, Aang," He looked from face to face. "My guardian Gyatso sent me to this place, because ah, um, I was asking some ah, questions, about my past and-and I didn't like the answers-s, I was getting, um, about them."The kid was a nervous wreck, but he did go first showing some self confidence at least.

"Let's go in a circle." Aldo said, "Toph you're up." He pointed his thumb to the center of a circle going to sit in her seat while she spoke.

"Yes I am blind, I am done now?" She said looking at me even though she could not see me.

"No, not yet, you need to answer the question I had prier asked." She sighed.

"Fine, my names Toph, and I'm blind, now get outta my seat." Aldo slapped his forehead, she was gutsy but she was flexible.

"One more," He said holding up a sol finger.

"My parents put here because they think that I have issues or something, now I have a question for you, when is this class over?" This time he sighed.

"We still have 25 minutes in our hour session now moving on," He sat up and pointed to Sokka, "You're turn." His shoulders slumped but he sat up anyway, his face looked confused but then his expression became goofy and aloof.

"My name is Ryan Seacrest, and American Idol® thought that I should be here so that-"

"Sokka," Katara moaned burring her face in her hands.

"Fine, my name is Aang and my dad Gyatso decided to put because I didn't like the answers to my questions." This got a laugh out of some of the kids which was good, sometimes the one goofy kid was all that people needed to bond, laughing was a easy was to make connections.

"How about I go, in place of my idiotic brother," The girl next time he asked offering her seat up.

"Yes, that would be a pleasant idea." He shifted seat down as Sokka took his place next to him smirking.

"My name is Katara and my brother's is Sokka, our dad is out of town, but our Grandmother decided to enroll us here for her better judgment." She gave Sokka a disproving glance before taking her seat.

Jet got up before Aldo reached his seat from his cocky expression and his secret holding eyes you could tell there was more to him than meets the eye, he stood before everyone looking them all up and down glancing at some more than others, when he finally decided that he had a good enough judgment of everyone he spoke. "My name is Jet, I had to many last names to tell you so I'll just stick with Jet." He name tag clearly read Jet Ricci but Aldo would let the boy talk. "My friends actually signed me up for this thing, thought it be a good idea I guess." He went back to his seat he eyes flashed to the left meeting something fast enough that Aldo didn't even know what it was.

He decided to discover that later and sat up turning to Zuko, Zuko made no move to get up and avoided eye contact at all cost.

"Excuse me," He said bending down to the boy level. Zuko's sad eyes flashed to Aldo's, they had a brief understanding in that second and Zuko stood up.

"My name is Zuko, My Uncle put me here." He sat back down waving his hair in front of his eyes. The room fell very silent.

"Well that was fast," He heard Sokka mumble underneath his breath but was silenced by a hard slap to them are from Katara.

"Shut up!" She whispered, sensing something about this Zuko character. Aldo laughed at the way teens acted, so oblivious to the world saying anything on their mind, at least that was how normal teens acted but something about half of these kids in the room was seriously wrong and it was Aldo's job to fix it. He reached his final participant she looked up at them, her eyes blazing and he expression cold, the contrast of her features gave her an extraordinary beauty that he had never seen before. She stood up barely meeting his height but her eyes never left his. This one was different, this one was his challenge.

She center herself perfectly in the middle of the circle, she held her head high while speaking. "My name is Azula Lombardi Moretti, my emotional Uncle decided to sign me up for this therapy session along with my brother," she motioned to Zuko and took a seat. Aldo looked up at the clock.

"Look's like that is it for today, I will see you on Saturday for our extended session, have a nice week." Aldo stalked over to his desk while the teens shuffled out of the room dreading returning this Saturday. He glanced down at the document on his desk, it read the name and age of each participant.

Aang Sawicki-13

Toph Bei Fong-13

Sokka Kaiser-16

Katara Kaiser-14

Jet Ricci-15

Zuko Moretti-17

Azula Moretti-14

He was going to make it his goal to fill up this chart with each child's difficulties and losses, and any other traumatizing experience, and he was going to map out how well they deal with them. He was going to help these kids, and that Aldo was sure of.

* * *

**Wow i haven't made an update in like forever for like any of these stories! also by the way Merry Belated Christmas, and any other holiday you celebrate! Avatar is owned by Micheal and Bryan not by me, I hope that you enjoy, as I said before now comes the entertaining part. :)**


	7. You can't hide from what never goes away

**How can you hide from what never goes away?**

I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

Aldo was surprised at how fast Saturday rolled around, and the last way he wanted to spend it was with overly emotional teens going through puberty and talking about the hardships of their life, but despite all this he dragged himself down to the office anyway setting up for the mornings classes session.

After neatly organizing his files for this round of students, he sat down in his gray swivel chair waiting for the patients to arrive. Aldo watched the clock tick, he typed away on his computer working as the time ticked by. Where were those troublesome children? They were supposed to be 15 minutes into their lesson by now. After another 15 minutes ticked by he finally heard some commotion at the front door, and he quickly adjusted he name plate folding his hand over the cold desktop and waiting for the late teens to arrive.

"Shut up Sokka! You have know room to talk!" He heard a girlish voice shriek, as a male laughed.

"I'm just saying of all the boys in our school him? And why did it take Toph to tell me? Hm? Not even brave enough to tell your own brother?" A soft slapped was heard as both of the siblings came bustling in through the doorway, Sokka rubbing his arm and Katara snickering.

"You're late, you know?" Aldo said as the teens looked at him like seeing him for the first time.

"Well technically, the sessions can't start without us, so they start when we get here." Sokka announced holding his hands in the air. No you idiot, people pay for these things and they start when I say they do. Aldo minds screamed at him, but his heart told him not to day it to the boy. He slowly got up, the wheels on his swivel chair scratching against the floor.

"You wouldn't happen to know where on earth everyone else is would you?" He asked crossing his arms and leaning back on his desk.

"Well of course, I mean they're all probably at the school football game, it was a make up game so the coach just pushed it to a Saturday, Jet and Zuko play on the team." Sokka said as Katara slapped her head in the background.

"How do you know so much?" Aldo asked, _was_ _this boy like a stalker or something_, he had a funny feeling they all had more problem then one now.

"Know we all go to the same school." Katara said finding a seat in the circle of blue chairs.

"You all know each other!" He screamed.

"Well I mean, I know Toph and Aang, and I would love to know Jet better, but as for Zuko and Azula, I know of them." Katara said looking at him skeptically as Sokka clapped his hands.

"Same!" he added, grinning idiotically.

"Then why on earth would you make me go through all those dreadful, never mind, just tell me all you know about your friends because it seems that they're not showing up anytime soon." Aldo took a seat across from Katara in the circle, as Sokka just stood, his black shoes dirtying up the white tile.

"Well Toph's a good student she never got along with her parents, she even filed an emancipation once." Katara paused taking in Aldo's shocked expression. "But it didn't file through, now she just lives with them but no, like, with them, you know what I'm saying." She finish, Aldo nodding motioning for her to continue on.

"Then there's Aang, he's a good kid, his parents aren't with him though, I think his mom died in childbirth or something," She looked over in the corner of the room trying to gather her thoughts "Yeah, he's like a saint or something though, he's saved lives before." Aldo raised his eyebrows at Katara gestures.

"And Jet, he's, he's a little bottled up, from what I heard the mafia or some gang killed his parents, he's really into like redemption now thought ever since the accident." Katara, looked down sadly at the floor, Aldo would normally push her to go on, but he was getting enough information already.

"then Zuko, he has a scar, as you probably already noticed, he got that in a fire when he was little he doesn't really like to talk about it, he seems all tough but he really is super sensitive." She continued on like it was nothing, telling her friends life stories.

"Oh and Azula, she's, she's a different one, I don't think she's ever had a direct conversation with me. I'm kinda like the underdog to her or something, but yeah from what I've heard she's really uptight about her past, god knows why." She finished, just in time too, the front door jiggled again and Aldo got up waiting to greet his next guest.

**Alright this is just a small little thing to hold you over because I haven't updated in a while so here ya go, I'll probably do another chapter soon but what can I say, you never know right?**


End file.
